My Dear
by Queen Magic
Summary: AU. "Ini sahabatku, Ino." / Disaat semua baik-baik saja, masalah pun datang menghampiri. / "Aku mencintainya, Sakura. Maaf." / Persahabatannya dengan Ino juga hubungannya dengan Kakashi akan dipertaruhkan. Mana yang akan dia pilih? / KAKASAKU
1. Chapter 1: Awal

**DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC. Rush dan segala ketidaksempurnaan lainnya.**

**Tidak suka jalan cerita? Silahkan pergi. Terima kasih.**

* * *

><p>Rintik-rintik air hujan terbawa angin dan menyiprat mengenai kaca jendela kamar yang terbuka. Suara bergemuruh diikuti oleh kilat cahaya di langit yang gelap membuat seorang gadis berambut merah muda menarik selimut merahnya. Ketakutan.<p>

Kamar itu gelap. Jam kerja matahari sudah digantikan oleh bulan dan bintang-bintang sejak tiga jam yang lalu –seharusnya. Kini, bulan dan benda-benda kecil yang biasa menemaninya tertutupi oleh awan tebal yang sedang menumpahkan segala bebannya.

Sakura terlalu takut untuk menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Semenjak hujan, ia terus menyembunyikan anggota tubuhnya di balik selimut. Sakura sedang menunggu kekasihnya, Kakashi, yang sedari tadi belum juga datang.

Hari ini, tanggal 13 oktober adalah ulang tahun hubungan mereka yang ketiga. Tapi, entah gara-gara hujan atau banyak pasien, Kakashi belum datang. Padahal, Sakura sudah menyiapkan kue –walaupun ia sudah tau kalau Kakashi tidak begitu suka makanan manis– dan makan malam istimewa untuk mereka.

Terpaksa makanan itu disimpan di balik tudung saji.

Sakura menghela napas pasrah. Hujan itu belum berhenti sejak tadi.

Pintu sedikit terbuka. Cahaya lampu dari ruang tengah sedikit masuk ke dalam kamar yang gelap itu. Sakura memperhatikan sesosok siluet yang semakin dekat ke arahnya.

Saat itu juga Ia merasakan berat pada kepalanya. Terpaksa Sakura membuka sedikit selimutnya. Ia melihat rambut perak yang mencuat. Ia baru menyadari bahwa rambut _pink_-nya tertiup sedikit oleh hembusan napas pelan.

"Kukira kau tidur," ucap orang itu.

"Kakashi." Sakura beranjak dari posisi tidurnya, menghadap Kakashi. Kakashi tersenyum tipis. Tipis sekali.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Sakura.

"Hari ini banyak pasien. Besok aku harus ke rumah sakit lagi, ada yang harus dioperasi." Sakura melirik Kakashi yang masih menggunakan jas putihnya.

"Mengapa kau tak menyalakan lampu kamar?" tanya Kakashi.

Sakura menggeleng dan menggigit ujung ibu jarinya. "Aku terlalu takut untuk membuka selimut."

Kakashi tersenyum menenangkan. "Hujan dan petir bukanlah sesuatu yang harus ditakutkan, bukan?"

"Hujan membuat otakku memikirkan hal-hal yang buruk." Sakura melepaskan selimut yang membungkusnya. Kakashi berdiri dan menyalakan lampu kamar. Terlihat dinding berwarna biru muda dan merah muda yang dipenuhi oleh foto-foto mereka berdua, juga foto-foto Sakura dengan teman-temannya.

"Jam 10 malam," gumam Sakura.

"Maaf, ya. Gara-gara aku, kita tidak jadi merayakan hari jadi kita yang ketiga," ucap Kakashi sambil mengacak pelan rambut Sakura.

Sakura merengut.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Tapi... besok kau harus datang tepat waktu! Dan temani aku tidur di sini!" Sakura merangkak kembali ke tempat tidur _king size_-nya.

"Kau bermaksud mengajakku tidur bersama?" Kakashi menyeringai. Sakura menarik selimut merah tebalnya agar menutupi wajahnya yang dirayapi oleh warna kemerahan.

"Mau dimatikan atau dibiarkan menyala?" tanya Kakashi.

"Matikan saja lampunya," jawab Sakura.

Kakashi melompat dan mendarat di atas Sakura dengan mulus. Kakashi menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua sikunya agar tidak menindih Sakura.

Mereka berhadapan.

Jika lampu tidak dimatikan dan sebagian wajah Sakura tidak ditutupi oleh selimut, mungkin Kakashi akan melihat gadisnya itu merona lagi.

"Kakashi, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura bertanya pada Kakashi yang berada di atasnya.

"Tidak," jawabnya. Kakashi melempar dirinya tepat kesebelah Sakura. Tangannya yang kekar melingkari dan memeluk tubuh ramping gadisnya itu.

"Tidurlah," bisiknya.

Dan mereka berdua pun tertidur. Kakashi yang masih dibalut jas putihnya, dan Sakura yang rasa takutnya telah tergantikan oleh rasa nyaman yang merayap memasuki hatinya.

* * *

><p>Angin dingin memasuki celah jendela, dan menghantarkan bau hujan sisa semalam . Sakura membuka matanya dan menampakkan butir hijau yang terdapat di dalamnya.<p>

Ia menoleh ke samping dan tersenyum kecil. Rupanya Kakashi masih dibuai oleh mimpi indahnya. Tak ingin mengganggu, Sakura mengangkat tangan Kakashi yang memeluk pinggangnya perlahan. Ia pun bangkit dan mengecup pelan kening kekasihnya.

.

"Kakashi, bangun." Sakura membuka tirai berwarna hijau tua yang menghalangi masuknya sinar matahari.

"Kakashi! Kau bilang hari ini ada pasien, kan? Ayo, bangun! Mereka pasti menunggumu!" Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan Kakashi yang memunggunginya.

"Hei... bangun!" Sakura mencubit keras pipi Kakashi yang bisa ia jangkau.

"Arrgghhh..." Kakashi mengeluh pelan. Ia bangkit dan menggosok-gosok pipinya yang merah.

"Huh, kau ini! Susah sekali dibangunkan." Sakura menarik selimut yang membalut tubuh Kakashi dan melipatnya.

"Kau bawa baju tidak?" tanya Sakura. Kakashi mengangguk pelan.

"Mandi sana!" Sakura meninggalkan Kakashi yang cemberut karena dibangunkan.

.

Kakashi memakai jas putihnya. Dia memutar kenop pintu kamar Sakura dan membukanya. "Ada apa?" tanya Kakashi sambil mengancingkan jas dokternya.

"Ah... tidak. Hanya mau memanggilmu saja. Lagipula sekarang sudah jam 9, dokter," ucap Sakura.

"Baik... baik, aku pergi sekarang. Kau sepertinya ingin sekali aku pergi." Kakashi melirik Sakura yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura.

"Jadi kau ingin aku tinggal?" Kakashi menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Sakura.

"Kau buang-buang waktu! Ayo cepat pergi!" Sakura mendorong tubuh Kakashi.

"Haaah... baik, aku pergi." Kakashi mengecup pelan kening Sakura.

.

"Hinata, apa kabar? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Sakura menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya, dan mengambil ponsel yang tertahan diantara leher dan bahunya.

"Aku dan Kakashi baik-baik saja, terima kasih. Oh ya? Wah selamat! Ternyata Naruto berani juga melamarmu!" ucap Sakura bersemangat.

Sakura beranjak dari sofa merahnya dan kembali membawa sepiring kue coklat di tangan kanannya. "Hm... kapan kau ke sini?" Sakura memasukkan potongan kecil kue itu ke mulutnya.

Sakura mengangguk senang. "Mau! Aku tunggu! Siapa yang akan membeli tiket _Disneyland_-nya?"

"Ah, baik. Jadi, kau yang membeli tiketnya dan aku yang membayar makanmu? Baiklah. Semoga saja kau tidak makan sebanyak kekasihmu!" Terdengar tawa kecil dari ponsel Sakura.

"Sampai jumpa!" Sakura mematikan ponselnya.

Ia dan Hinata akan pergi ke _Disneyland _untuk melepas rindu. Rasa semangat mengalir deras melalui pembuluh darahnya. Ia tidak sabar lagi untuk bertemu Hinata!

Semenjak lulus SMA, Hinata pindah ke Osaka untuk mengambil kuliah di sana. Sakura tetap tinggal di Tokyo, menjalani kuliah kedokteran dan menjadi dokter umum di salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di Tokyo.

Di sanalah ia pertama kali bertemu Kakashi. Waktu itu, ia masih menjadi dokter magang di sana.

Awalnya, Saat pertama melihat Kakashi, ia pikir Kakashi adalah seorang pria yang suka main-main dengan wanita. Apalagi wajahnya ditutupi masker, maka pikiran buruk dan sangkaan yang tidak baik dilayangkannya ke arah Kakashi.

Umurnya dan Kakashi terpaut lima tahun jauhnya.

Setelah insiden menumpahkan kopi dengan sengaja pada Kakashi –saat itu Sakura diajak Kakashi makan siang bersama, dan karena Sakura mempunyai pikiran buruk pada Kakashi, ia melakukan itu– ia semakin dekat dan dekat.

Sakura mendengus dan tersenyum kecil mengingat itu semua.

Sakura merasakan ponselnya bergetar lagi. Ia cepat-cepat melipat ujung kertas dibukunya dan mengangkat ponselnya.

"Hallo?"

* * *

><p>Kakashi menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Ia tersenyum kecil pada kotak yang berisikan kue yang baru saja dibelinya.<p>

Kue itu dibeli sebagai permintaan maafnya pada Sakura karena kemarin telah melewatkan makan malam berdua.

Ia memutar kunci mobil yang bergantung di sebelah kemudi, ia memutuskan untuk ke rumah Sakura terlebih dahulu. Lalu, setelah pesta kecilnya dan Sakura selesai, ia akan pulang ke rumahnya.

* * *

><p>Tok<p>

Tok

Tok

Sakura memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya. Kakashi tersenyum saat mendapati Sakura membuka pintu.

Kakashi mengangkat kotak berwarna putih setinggi telinganya. Sakura tersenyum senang. Ia menarik Kakashi masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Apa itu, Kakashi?" tanya Sakura ketika Kakashi sudah mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa merah yang panjang dengan nyaman.

"Bukalah," jawab Kakashi. Sakura membuka kotak putih itu, dan menjerit senang.

"Aaaah! Kue stroberi!" Sakura menepukkan kedua tangannya.

Ia lalu membawa kotaknya ke dapur, dan memindahkan isinya ke atas piring berukuran sedang.

"Itu untuk permintaan maafku karena kemarin terlambat datang dan menggagalkan acara kita," ucap Kakashi sambil memeluk kekasihnya itu dari belakang.

Sakura mengangkat piring itu, lalu memutar badannya sehingga berhadapan dengan Kakashi.

Kakashi memberinya sedikit ruang untuk berputar. Ia lalu menaruh kedua tangannya di tepi meja untuk mengunci gerakan Sakura.

"Hei, aku mau lewat." Sakura memajukan bibirnya.

Kakashi terkekeh. "Kau imut sekali."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku memang imut. Minggir." Sakura memajukan badannya untuk mendorong Kakashi.

Sia-sia saja.

Kakashi tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Oh, iya. Apa besok kau libur?" tanya Sakura.

Kakashi mengangkat alisnya. "Ya, memang kenapa?" tanyanya.

Sakura akhirnya mengalah, dan membiarkan Kakashi memblokir jalannya. Ia menaruh piring berisi kue itu ke atas meja di belakangnya dan kembali menghadap Kakashi.

"Tidak. Hanya... um... apa kau mau mengantarku ke bandara?" Sakura menatap Kakashi.

"Untuk apa?"

"Menjemput sahabatku. Besok dia pulang ke Jepang," jawab Sakura.

Sahabatnya? Apakah itu mengingatkanmu akan seseorang, Kakashi?

"Ya, tentu saja." Sakura tersenyum.

Seseorang dari masa lalumu, mungkin?

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Awalnya, saya mau bikin fic ini dengan pairing SasuSaku. Tapi, karena saya belum bikin KakaSaku yang notabene adalah pairing favorite, maka... saya buat dengan pairing KakaSaku.

Jika ada pembaca yang tersesat ke sini, tolong sampaikan pesan dan kesannya ya^^


	2. Chapter 2: Pertemuan

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Cerita terasa datar dan membosankan!  
><strong>

**Tidak suka? Silahkan tinggalkan fic ini sekarang juga. Terima kasih.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Kau sudah mau pulang, Kakashi?" Sakura mematikan keran air di wastafel. Kakashi memasukkan jas putih ke dalam tasnya.<p>

"Iya," jawab Kakashi. Sakura mendekatinya dan memberikan kecupan hangat di pipi Kakashi.

"Kau terlihat murung." Sakura memainkan rambut Kakashi. Kakashi menggenggam tangan Sakura yang kini tengah bermain-main dengan rambut peraknya.

"Tidak. Hanya... lelah, mungkin." Kakashi tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Pulanglah kalau begitu. Aku tak akan memaksamu mengantarku besok," ucap Sakura.

"Tak apa. Aku antar." Kakashi berjalan ke luar apartemen Sakura sambil menjinjing tas dokternya. Sakura menyandarkan dirinya pada kusen pintu. Tersenyum.

"Tak perlu mengantarku sampai ke luar. Lagipula ini di lantai lima. Tidurlah," ucap Kakashi. Kakashi berdiri di depan pintu apartemen milik Sakura, ia menatap kekasihnya yang sedang menguap dan mengangguk.

Setelah memastikan punggung Kakashi menghilang dari pandangannya, Sakura masuk ke dalam apartemen dan bersiap untuk tidur.

.

Kakinya melangkah menjauhi apartemen Sakura. Ia berbelok ke sebelah kanan lorong. Lift berada jauh di depannya. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah lift yang sedang ditunggu oleh banyak orang.

Ia berjalan menuju mobil hitamnya yang terparkir di halaman bangunan itu.

Angin dingin di malam hari menyentuh lehernya. Ia mengangkat bahunya.

Kedinginan.

Ia membuka pintu belakang mobilnya, menyimpan tas hitamnya.

Kakashi mendesah pelan ketika kemudi mobil sudah berada di hadapannya. Ia menekan kedua pelipisnya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk tangan kanan.

Ia memutar kunci mobil. Mobil itu bergetar pelan.

Kakashi memundurkannya perlahan, lalu ia menginjak pedal gas dan menyatu dengan kegelapan malam.

* * *

><p>Kakashi memasukkan mobilnya ke garasi khusus untuk pemilik apartemen. Ia menutup pintu mobil dengan keras, dibawanya tas hitam berisi jas putih dan alat-alat kedokteran miliknya.<p>

Apartemen miliknya ada di lantai empat nomor 113. Kakashi menarik sebuah benda perak dari sakunya. Dimasukkannya benda itu ke sebuah lubang. Diputar...

Cklek.

Kakashi memutar kenop itu dan mendorong daun pintu dengan perlahan.

Gelap.

Oh, tentu saja! Kakashi pergi dari pagi dan baru kembali pukul 10 malam ke apartemen-nya. Otomatis, tidak ada yang akan menyalakan lampu-lampu apartemen-nya. Kecuali Sakura mungkin, itu juga jika ia mampir ke apartemen milik Kakashi.

Kakashi meraba-raba dinding di sebelahnya, mencari saklar untuk menyalakan lampu ruang tamunya.

Klik.

Seketika lampu-lampu menyala.

Tidak.

Bukan Kakashi yang menyalakannya.

Ada seseorang di sana.

Siapa?

Kakashi membelalakan matanya.

Orang itu tersenyum sinis.

"Kau tidak merindukanku, Kakashi?" Orang itu mendekati Kakashi dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kakashi.

Kakashi menoleh padanya.

"Mau apa kau?"

Orang itu melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Begitukah sikapmu padaku setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu? Jahat sekali!" Kakashi melihatnya berkacak pinggang.

Kakashi melangkah melewatinya begitu saja. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan menutup pintunya begitu saja.

Kekecewaan sekilas terlihat di iris birunya.

* * *

><p>Sakura membuka pesan singkat yang dikirimkan oleh sang sahabat padanya.<p>

**Aku ada di belakangmu.**

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Jika ia tidak tahu siapa yang mengirim sms ini, ia pasti sudah menjerit dan melempar ponselnya. Ya, Sakura memang paranoid.

Sakura membalikkan badannya.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Ino!"

Ino menerjang Sakura saat itu juga. Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian di dalam kantin rumah sakit itu sesaat.

"Pig, kau bilang baru akan sampai jam satu siang! Sekarang baru jam 10, dan... sepertinya aku tak perlu ke bandara. Ya, kan?" Sakura membawa Sushi ditangannya. Mereka menuju meja berkursi dua di pojok ruangan.

"Tentu saja. Yah... mungkin jika kau akan menjemput seseorang selain aku." Ino mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kau sangat cocok memakai jas dokter itu," ucap Ino saat ia telah duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak makan?" Sakura memasukkan potongan sushi-nya ke dalam mulut.

Ino menggeleng. "Tidak, aku sudah sarapan tadi pagi. Dan sekarang masih jam 10 pagi jika kau mau tahu, Sakura." Ino melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku lapar."

"Kau harusnya bekerja pada jam segini, kan? Dasar makan gaji buta!" ucap Ino.

"Enak saja! Aku sudah mengobati pasien sejak jam 8 tadi!" Sakura mengacungkan sumpitnya kepada Ino. Otomatis Ino memundurkan tubuhnya, menghindari serangan bertubi-tubi yang didatangkan oleh Sakura.

"Kapan kau akan selesai makan, dokter?" Ino menatap Sakura dengan malas.

"Sebentar." Sakura memasukkan potongan terakhir ke mulutnya.

Ino mendengus.

"Ayo cepat, jidat! Kita ke rumahmu sekarang!" Ino menarik tangan Sakura. Sakura menaruh gelas minumannya ke atas meja dengan secepat kilat.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura menggosok mulutnya yang berair dengan punggung tangannya.

"Aku masih harus bekerja, pig! Silahkan ke apartemenku sendirian, aku mau menyelesaikan pekerjaanku terlebih dahulu. Pasienku lumayan di akhir minggu ini, Ino." Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Ino.

Ino merengut. "Haaah... menyebalkan. Ya sudah, aku tunggu kau pulang!"

"Kau mau tunggu aku di mana, bodoh? Aku pulang jam lima sore," ucap Sakura.

"Tentu saja di ruanganmu, jidat. Tidak apa-apa, aku akan menunggumu selama apapun." Sakura mengangkat bahunya.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke ruangan Sakura.

.

"Kantormu bagus." Ino memandang sekelilingnya.

Ruangan itu bercat biru tua. Gelap tapi menenangkan.

Dinding sebelah kanan ditutupi oleh poster berisi gambar dan penjelasan tentang anatomi tubuh manusia.

Tempat tidur pasien ada di sebelah kirinya.

Ino menatap Sakura dan berkata, "masih ingat Sasuke, eh?" Ino melirik dinding bercat biru tua itu.

Biru identik dengan Sasuke.

"Cat itu bukan aku yang minta." Sakura membereskan mejanya yang dipenuhi dengan kertas-kertas selagi Ino menyelidiki ruangan dokternya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau jadi dokter apa?" ucap Ino. Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil memerhatikan Sakura.

"Dokter umum." Ino mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Karena kau datang sebelum aku jemput, aku harus menelepon kekasihku dan mengatakan tidak jadi –hei! Kau dengar tidak, Pig?" ucap Sakura.

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dari poster anatomi manusia, "iya, aku dengar. Tidak jadi apa?"

"Tidak jadi menjemputmu," ucap Sakura.

Sakura mengambil benda kecil dari kantungnya. Memencet tombol-tombol benda itu, dan menaruh benda itu ke telinganya.

* * *

><p>"Kau menginap di mana, Pig?" Sakura menatap Ino yang berada di balik kemudinya.<p>

"Di apartemenmu," ucap Ino.

"Nani? Dasar kau ini! Baik, berarti sekarang ke apartemenku," ucap Sakura.

"Sudah kulakukan dari tadi, Dokter. Aku sedang membawamu pulang kan, Jidat!"

Sakura mendengus.

Mereka berada di dalam mobil ungu milik Ino.

Ino adalah sahabat terbaik Sakura sejak kecil. Sejak mereka berumur tiga tahun tepatnya.

Mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dari Sekolah Dasar sampai Sekolah Menengah.

Saat di bangku Sekolah Menengah Atas, Sakura dan Ino bertemu dengan Sasuke. Mereka bersaing untuk mencari perhatian sang pangeran sekolah saat itu.

Sebenarnya, saat itu mereka tidak bisa disebut bersaing. Mereka bekerjasama untuk mendapatkan informasi-informasi penting mengenai si casanova.

Seperti... apa warna kesukaan Sasuke atau makanan favorite-nya. Mereka mengetahui bahwa Sasuke menyukai warna biru, dan makanan kesukaannya adalah tomat.

Tapi... pada suatu hari Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan berkata bahwa mulai saat itu Sakura adalah kekasihnya.

Ino tidak marah dan malah memberikan selamat pada Sakura.

Sejak saat itu, Ino mencari laki-laki lain yang lebih keren dari Sasuke dan memacarinya.

.

Ino mengambil koper putihnya di dalam bagasi mobil, ia menarik koper itu dan mendekati Sakura yang berada di lobi apartemen.

"Jadi? Di mana kamar apartemenmu?" tanya Ino.

"Di lantai lima, ayo!" Sakura berjalan sedikit di depan Ino. Mereka berjalan menuju lift, Sakura menekan tombol dengan gambar panah yang menunjuk ke atas.

Pintu lift terbuka, Ino masuk terlebih dahulu diikuti oleh Sakura. Ino bergeser, memberi tempat pada Sakura.

"Lima, kan?" Sakura mengangguk. Ino memencet tombol lima.

.

"Kamar di sini hanya ada satu, yaitu kamarku. Berarti... kau tidur di kamarku." Sakura memencet saklar lampu ruang tamu sekaligus ruang keluarga dalam apartemennya.

Ino mengangguk. "Baik, tunjukan kamarmu, dokter!"

Sakura membuka pintu di sebelah televisi yang digantung di dinding. "Ini..."

Sakura menyalakan lampu kamarnya. "Biru lagi. Kau yakin sudah melupakan Sasuke, Sakura?" Ino memerhatikan cat dinding yang dipakai dalam ruangan itu. Biru dan merah muda.

"Tentu saja sudah, Ino. Lagipula... istilahnya bukan melupakan, tapi menghilangkan rasa sukaku padanya," ucap Sakura. Ino mengangguk.

.

"Yey!" ucap Sakura. Ino yang sedang meletakan piring di depan Sakura hanya menggeleng.

"Kau tahu, makanan buatanmu adalah makanan paling enak di dunia!" ucap Sakura sambil mengacungkan garpunya ke depan muka Ino.

"Terima kasih, Sa– " Ucapan Ino terpotong oleh suara ketukan pintu.

"Biar aku yang membukanya," ucap Sakura.

Sakura berlari kecil ke arah ruang tamu. "Sebentar!" ucapnya.

"Kakashi!" teriak Sakura. Kakashi tersenyum dan memeluknya.

"Kupikir... akan lebih baik jika kemari terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang ke rumah," ucap Kakashi. Sakura mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"Ah! Ada sahabatku di sini," ucap Sakura dengan semangatnya.

"Apakah dia yang memintamu untuk menjemputnya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ya. Orang yang sama. Ayo! Aku akan mengenalkanmu padanya." Sakura menarik tangan Kakashi ke ruang makan.

"Pig! Kekasihku datang!" teriak Sakura.

"Uhuk... uhuk..."

"Pig, kalau minum jangan terburu-buru! Ini." Sakura menyerahkan segelas air putih pada Ino.

"Terima kasih," gumam Ino.

Kecanggungan tercipta diantara mereka.

Melihatnya lagi rasanya seperti mati perlahan-lahan. Kakashi adalah orang terakhir yang ingin Ino temui di dunia ini. Rasa sakit kembali menderanya.

Rasa sakit yang sempat hilang kini datang kembali, membawa serta segala kenangan bersama Kakashi.

Ia tidak menyangka Sakura memiliki hubungan dengan mantan kekasihnya.

"Ehem," Sakura berdeham.

"Kakashi, ini Ino. Sahabatku," ucap Sakura.

Kakashi mematung.

"Er... Kakashi?" ucap Sakura.

Ino mendengus.

"Hai, Kakashi. Sudah lama tidak berjumpa," ucap Ino sambil tersenyum sinis.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Ya, sudah lama sekali."

Sakura menatap Ino dan Kakashi bergantian. "Lho? Kalian sudah saling mengenal? Kenapa tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang memberitahuku?" tanya Sakura berturut-turut.

Hening.

"Aku duluan." Ino bangkit dari kursinya dan meninggalkan Kakashi juga Sakura dalam keheningan.

Sakura menatap Kakashi. Mencari sesuatu yang mungkin dapat ia temukan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

Kakashi menggeleng.

"Sakura." Kakashi mengelus lembut pipi Sakura. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

****Hallo, semua \(^o^)/ saya baru balik dari masa Hiatus! Saya udah selesai UN sekarang! Wuihiiiii~

Fic ini memang datar dan membosankan T_T Gomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen T_T

Mohon bimbingannya, senpai!


	3. Chapter 3: Sesuatu Di Masa Lalu

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Lime di akhir chapter**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Ino menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan. Pertemuan tak terduganya dengan Kakashi membuat jantungnya lepas. Ino menarik napasnya, mencoba mengatur detak jantung yang tak karuan.<p>

Gila. Ini gila!

Rasa rindu, marah dan sakit yang telah lama ia pendam di palung hatinya yang paling dalam mulai merangkak keluar. Ino meremas kerah kemejanya, mencoba bernapas dengan segala upaya. Ia terisak. Air mata sudah berkumpul, siap untuk keluar.

Namun Ino tak akan pernah mengizinkan.

Ino mengatur napas.

_Satu_

_Dua_

_Tiga_

_Ingat ucapan Dokter Tsunade. Berhitung sebanyak mungkin ketika otakku yang keparat ini mulai teringat pada Kakashi sialan._

_Empat_

_Aku. Tak. Bisa._

_Lima_

_Aku harus bisa_

_Enam_

Tok tok tok

Ino terkesiap. Tanpa berpikir, ia langsung memutar kenop pintu yang sejak tadi dipegangnya.

"Ha-Hai."

Ino mengerjap.

Kenyataan kembali masuk ke dalam pikirannya saat melihat Sakura yang memakai sundress ungu di hadapannya.

"Mengapa kau menyapaku dengan garing begitu, Jidat?" ucap Ino sambil berkacak pinggang.

_Semoga wajahku tidak merah._

_Sekalipun merah, semoga si bodoh ini tidak berpikir yang macam-macam._

"Oh! Aku hanya khawatir. Kau meninggalkan kami dengan terburu-buru, jadi... kupikir... mungkin kau sakit atau..." Sakura mengangkat bahunya. Ino menggeleng.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku boleh tidur duluan, kan? Aku tidak ingin menganggumu dengan Kakashi. Menjadi orang ketiga kan tidak enak, Sakura," ucap Ino.

Sakura mengangguk. "Baiklah. Oke, kau istirahat saja, Ino. Pintu ini... biar kututup ya."

Ino mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Sakura.

Ia menghela napas lega. Setidaknya, walaupun Sakura menyadari ada hal yang tidak beres, ia tidak membahasnya sekarang.

_3 tahun aku bersamanya, dan pada suatu hari aku mengacaukan semuanya._

_#_

Sakura membalikan badannya. Semua ini terasa membingungkan bagi dirinya yang tak tahu apa-apa. Semenjak bertemu dengan Ino barusan, Kakashi menjadi diam, bahkan mungkin ia tak bergerak sedikitpun semenjak Sakura meninggalkannya untuk melihat keadaan Ino.

"Kau punya pertanyaan."

Ini dia Kakashi yang ia cintai.

"Dan... kau akan menjelaskannya?"

Kakashi menatap Sakura. Mata hitamnya redup dan itu membuat hati Sakura perih.

_Apa yang terjadi di antara Kakashi dan Ino?_

_Apa yang dilakukan oleh Ino sampai bisa membuat Kakashiku terlihat begitu... sedih?_

Rasa cemburu menggerogoti hatinya.

_Apa. Yang. Dilakukan. Oleh. Ino. Sehingga. Kakashi. Begitu. Terlihat. Merana?_

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tak mau melihat Kakashi. Ia tak sanggup melihat kekasihnya merana karena wanita lain.

Sahabatnya! Astaga... apa yang terjadi di antara mereka?

"Aku... tidak. Kumohon. Jangan sekarang Sakura." Kakashi menunduk. Tak mampu melihat Sakura yang sedang sekuat tenaga berusaha untuk tenang dan memendam entah perasaan apa yang melandanya saat ini.

"Ya." Suaranya tercekat.

Kakashi mengangguk. Ia mengusap wajahnya.

_Entah dosa apa yang telah kuperbuat sehingga hari ini aku bertemu dengan wanita itu lagi. Di depan Sakura._

_Well, tambah lagi satu alasan bagiku untuk tidak memaafkannya._

Kakashi berjalan mendekati Sakura yang berdiri di tengah ruangan. Kakinya terasa kaku. Ia tak mampu membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Tak mampu untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Bahwa tadi adalah kejadian biasa. Bahwa Yamanaka Ino hanyalah sahabat dari kekasihnya.

Kakashi menggenggam tangan Sakura yang dingin.

Tetapi Sakura tak membiarkannya memegang terlalu lama, ia menarik tangannya kembali.

"Kumohon. Jangan. Kau tidak perlu menenangkanku. Aku hanya butuh jawaban, Kakashi. Apa yang terjadi? Beritahu aku hal yang selama ini kau sembunyikan. Dia sahabatku Kakashi. Aku berhak untuk tahu."

Tangan Sakura memegang wajah Kakashi, mengarahkannya untuk berpaling dan melihat Sakura.

"_Onegai..._ aku... tolonglah, Kakashi."

Kakashi tak kuat menatap matanya.

Dulu mata itu bagaikan morfin untuk rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Namun sekarang, mata itu tak mampu menghilangkan rasa itu. Sumber dari rasa sakitnya begitu dekat.

Luka di hatinya membuka, memerah dan membengkak. Lagi.

Rasanya seperti kemarin.

Kakashi mengangguk. Ia memegang tangan Sakura yang membelai wajahnya. Kakashi menatap Sakura dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih."

Sakura mengernyit.

Kakashi keluar dari apartemennya.

#

Hening menyelimuti mereka.

"A-"

Sakura menghela napas.

Ia bingung bagaimana memulai percakapan dengan Ino agar tidak canggung.

Mereka berdua sedang terbaring di tempat tidur sekarang, menghadap langit-langit.

"In-"

"Kau sedang pacaran dengan Sasuke, Sakura."

"Eh?"

"Kau sedang pacaran dengan Sasuke saat aku bertemu dengannya. Kakashi."

Sakura menatap Ino. Mencoba memproses informasi yang baru saja diterimanya.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di Rumah Sakit saat ia masih menjadi _intern_. Aku sakit dan dirawat, lalu ada dua orang masuk ke dalam kamarku. Ahli bedah bersama 'pengikut'nya. Si Kakashi ini. Setelah itu, aku banyak bertemu dengannya. Hal yang selanjutnya kutahu adalah kami sering berhubungan dan menjadi semakin dekat.

Saat itu dia 22 tahun, Sakura. Dia masih sama polosnya denganku jika boleh kubilang begitu. Sekolah Kedokteran membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain belajar, tentu kau mengetahui hal itu dengan pasti. Oh! Ia masuk kuliah saat berumur 17 tahun, kalau kau mau tahu.

Kami bersama selama tiga tahun.

Kau tahu aku, Sakura. Saat mulai berhubungan dengannya aku berumur 17 tahun dan menjalani komitmen selama tiga tahun adalah hal yang luar biasa untukku.

Aku bosan. Apalagi ditambah dengan Kakashi yang semakin sibuk, aku semakin... bosan dan mungkin saat itu aku belum menyadari besarnya perasaanku.

Lalu aku bertemu seseorang. Deidara namanya."

Ino terdiam.

Sakura menutup matanya, seakan meminta kekuatan untuk mendengarkan cerita Ino.

Mendengar sesuatu tentang Kakashi yang belum ia ketahui dari Ino sangat menyakitkan. Ia terus-menerus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa hal itu tak apa-apa, bahwa ia seharusnya bersyukur bisa mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Kakashi.

Namun bukan ini yang ingin ia ketahui. Bukan dari mantan kekasihnya pula.

Terdengar Ino menghela napas.

Sakura tersadar bahwa sedari tadi ia menahan napasnya.

"Aku tidur dengan Deidara, Sakura. Dan Kakashi mengetahuinya."

Ino menatap Sakura.

Ia merasa bersalah. Sakura bisa melihat itu dimatanya.

Sakura menghela napas.

"Aku... dia meninggalkanku sejak saat itu. Aku tak pernah mendengar sesuatu lagi tentangnya sampai... ia menjadi kekasihmu."

Sakura bingung.

Mengapa Kakashi tidak pernah memberitahunya bahwa ia dulunya merupakan kekasih Ino? Mengapa Ino tak memberitahunya bahwa Kakashi adalah kekasihnya dulu? Ia dan Ino merupakan sahabat, mengapa tak ada seorang pun yang berniat memberitahunya APAPUN?

"Aku tak percaya..." Sakura mendengus.

"Mengapa, Ino? Mengapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang? Mengapa kau tak pernah bercerita tentang hal ini? Tentang Deidara? Tentang kau yang memacari seorang dokter saat berumur 17 tahun?! Kau membiarkanku terus memenuhimu dengan ceritaku tentang Sasuke! Aku..."

Sakura menggeleng.

"Aku tak tahu, Sakura. Mungkin aku ingin menyimpan hal itu sendiri, mungkin aku tak ingin mengganggumu, mungkin aku takut akan pendapatmu, aku tak tahu, Sakura. Aku minta maaf."

"Tidak. Aku minta maaf, Ino. Karena tidak menjadi teman yang baik bagimu, seharusnya aku bertanya, tetapi aku malah disibukan oleh Sasuke."

Klise.

"Jika kau... jika kau bertanya-tanya, Sakura. Aku tak akan menganggu hubunganmu dengan Kakashi. Tolong jangan tempatkan aku di tempat yang sama dengannya, ya?"

Sakura terkikik.

"Baiklah."

#

_Panas._

_Walaupun pintu dan jendelanya terbuka, rasanya tetap panas._

_Well, yang panas bukan hanya udaranya saja, tetapi hawa yang dibawa oleh dua orang ini pun sangat amat panas._

_Pria berambut kuning itu mengecup lehernya. Meninggalkan sensasi mengejutkan yang tak asing bagi si wanita._

_Deidara telah menanggalkan semua baju yang terpasang padanya, jadi ia tak perlu repot lagi saat waktu yang tak tertahankan datang. Sedangkan Ino, well... ia tak mengenakan apapun kecuali jubah tidur satin ungu miliknya._

_Deidara menarik lepas simpul pita yang diikat di depan satin robe milik Ino. Tangannya menelusuri apa yang tadinya ditutupi oleh jubah ungu itu._

"_Ssstt..."_

_Deidara mencium bibir itu untuk meredakan suara-suara yang keluar darinya._

"_Tenanglah," ucapnya._

_Kecupan Deidara mengeksplorasi tubuh sintal itu._

_Lehernya._

_Dadanya._

_Perutnya._

_Dan..._

"_Tu-Tunggu. Aku tak mau berdiri. Jangan berdiri."_

_Pijakan Ino melemas, ia hampir terjatuh menimpa Deidara yang sekarang berlutut dihadapannya._

_Deidara menyeringai. Ia memangku Ino dan membawanya ke atas tempat tidur. Dengan cepat Ino melepaskan jubah ungu itu, tetapi Deidara menahan jubah itu agar tidak jatuh._

"_Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku suka merasakan kulitmu di bawah jubah ini, Ino. Jadi, sepertinya kau akan tetap memakai ini."_

_Deidara membenarkan letak jubah itu sedangkan setiap inci dari kulit Ino semakin sensitif saat terkena sentuhan jemarinya._

_Tubuhnya terasa panas. Wajahnya memerah. Matanya sayu. Ia tak bisa berpikir jernih ketika Deidara melanjutkan aktifitasnya._

_Tangan kirinya menelusuri kaki Ino yang putih, tangan kanannya mengeksplorasi sesuatu yang berada di tengah pahanya._

"_Aku turun. Hn."_

"_Dei... aku..."_

_Kedua tangan itu membuka kakinya lebar-lebar._

"_Wah, lihat apa yang kutemukan."_

"_Kau aneh."_

"_I love you, too, Ino."_

_Ino terkesiap._

_Tak bisa berpikir._

_Deidara terlalu..._

_Lidahnya terlalu..._

_Terlalu..._

_Jantungnya berhenti._

_Bukan karena sesuatu yang tengah dilakukan Deidara pada dirinya, tetapi karena sosok tinggi dan berambut perak yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu itu sebabnya._

_Ia lalu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pergi._

_Ino terisak._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>HAI! <strong>

**SUDAH BERAPA TAHUN SAYA MENELANTARKAN FIC INI? WKWKWKWKWK. Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang setia menunggu dan mengingatkan saya bahwa saya memiliki hutang ini wkwkwk. Semoga saya bisa dan mau melanjutkannya lagi!**

**I'm up for anything! Jadi, silahkan tulis unek-unek anda di kotak review. Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

**(Ya, tokohnya nambah. Ya, ratingnya berubah)**

**Btw, yang puasa ngelewatin Lime-nya, kan? WKWKWKWKWK**


End file.
